1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device to provide a three dimensional (3D) image and an internal image processing method, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method that may decrease a visual fatigue when viewing a 3D image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest on a three dimensional (3D) image is increasing. The 3D image may be configured by providing images corresponding to different views with respect to a plurality of views. For example, the 3D image may be a multi-view image corresponding to a plurality of views, or a stereoscopic image that may provide a left eye image and a right eye image corresponding to two views.
Compared to a two dimensional (2D) display of displaying only an existing plane image, a 3D display may directly transfer the relatively high sense of reality to a user. However, the 3D display may express different image information with respect to a left field of view and a right field of view and thus, may cause a visual fatigue compared to the 2D display. Accordingly, there is a desire for a solution to decrease the visual fatigue.
As a conventional art for decreasing the visual fatigue, proposed are a method of uniformly decreasing depth information, a method of increasing a contrast in the case of a near side region and decreasing the contrast in the case of a far side region, and the like.